


Bending The Truth

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Did Webberley really call Tommy and ask him to go to Balford-le-Nez?Set during the episode "Deception On His Mind"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> All spoken lines are taken verbatim from the DVD subtitles

Helen had made it perfectly clear that she didn’t want me to accompany her to Pen’s; in fact she couldn’t wait to get away from me. Truthfully, the phone call had been a welcome relief; it was becoming apparent to both of us that getting married had been a monumental mistake, but neither of us had the courage to do anything about it.

Once Helen was on the road and safely out of the way I had gone looking for Barbara, hoping that we could go for a pint and a catch-up. I had missed her more than I had thought possible, and I couldn’t wait to see her again, which was why I was disappointed not to find her at home.

I thought about calling her on her mobile, but she might have been somewhere where she couldn’t or didn’t want to be interrupted. My heart sank at the thought that she might be out having fun with someone who wasn’t me. A small voice inside my head chastised me; I had no claim on her, I had made my choice by marrying Helen. 

I decided to call Webberley. I could let him know that I was back in the country, and at the same time discover what Barbara was up to. If she was away on a case, seconded to another force, then I could offer to go and assist them. I couldn’t sound too keen or Webberley would know that something was up but, phrased correctly, I could weasel the information out of him and not have him suspect a thing.

~*~

I nervously walked into the hotel dining room, scanning the room. I spotted Barbara, her back to me. She was sitting with a man, someone I didn’t recognise, someone she looked comfortable with and was talking quite animatedly to, and my nerves cranked up a notch. As I approached her my mouth went dry, worried about how she would react to me being there.

“So everything was fine? The wedding was going ahead okay?”

“Yes. As far as I know.”

I announced my presence. “Morning.”

Barbara turned to look at me, her face a picture of surprise, and joy. I felt relieved.

“You’re in Mexico.”

I smiled at her, as pleased to see her as she appeared to be at seeing me. “Does it look like I’m in Mexico?”

“Wha…”

I turned to her companion, “excuse my butting in.”

Barbara looked a little bashful. “Sorry. This is…”

He stood and held out his hand, which I shook as he introduced himself. “Azhar Taymullah.”

“Thomas Lynley.” I nodded towards Barbara. “I’m her boss.”

Barbara was still looking at me in wonder. “What are you doing here?

I sat down next to her. “Family crisis. Helen’s sister, Penny.”

“Is she okay?”

“Depends by what you mean by okay. Her husband’s just walked out on her.”

“Not again.”

“Left her and the kids with a pile of debts and a snivelling little email. Poor Pen drank a couple of bottles of wine and forgot how many sleeping tablets she’d taken, so we cut it short and flew home.”

A look of confusion crossed Barbara’s face. “Hang on. What are you doing here, then?”

I felt my face flush, this was going to be the hard part. “Ah. Yes, here, look… this might not be quite what you had planned and I apologise if you feel that I’m surplus to requirements, but I got a telephone call last night from our beloved leader.”

The look of confusion changed to anger, and I braced myself for the full force of the wrath of Barbara. 

“Oh, I get it. Get down there and make sure she doesn’t screw up. Well, thank you. Thank you so much.”

I tried to placate her, feeling guilty for lying to her.

“I’ll keep a low profile.”

The look on her face told me that she blamed me nearly as much as Webberley. I thanked every deity going that she wouldn't pick up the phone and rip Webberley a new one; she preferred to do that face to face so she wouldn't find out I lied. I would be on the receiving end of her ire. It was a small price to pay, and I hoped that the storm wouldn't take long to pass. However much I longed to, I couldn’t tell her the truth; I didn’t dare.


End file.
